


Les feuilles rouges

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Male Slash, Nostalgia, Teen Romance, lyrical
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus ne quitte pas le pas de sa porte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les feuilles rouges

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement publié sur Fanfiction.net en août 2005. (et oui, ça date !)

Des feuilles plus rouges que le crépuscule, plus rouges que le pavé de brique des rues étroites de nos rêves, qui balancent leurs ombres pour entrelacer des voûtes de fraîcheur et de secret par-dessus les petits jardins, les petits jardins des pavillons restant du siècle passé, voyageurs vieillis des ondes figées de la banlieue nébuleuse.

Le jeune homme doux comme les nuages qui le surplombent reste debout, près du portail d'entrée.

La brise secoue les feuilles de l'érable, de la couleur de son cœur.

Il est sur le trottoir, il regarde devant lui, dans le crépuscule doré. C'est le déclin du jour de 5 heures ; la rue est presque déserte.

Les yeux mi-clos, le garçon ne pense pas à ôter sa main de la poignée de son sac à dos… Depuis combien de temps est-il là, dans ce jean crasseux et ce pull à grosses mailles ? Je ne sais même plus si c'est la première fois.

Il reste là, il sourit ; ses longs cils bruns sont beaux. Ses cheveux ont la couleur d'un bois précieux et chaleureux.

Près des grilles de fer forgé par-dessus lesquelles a crû l'arbre pourpre, il semble désirer ne jamais s'en aller…

Que fait-il ici ? N'a-t-il pas entendu la voix de sa mère qui l'appelle? Où est-elle déjà trop loin ? Car il y a longtemps qu'il voulait revenir au sein de ce repli délicieux de sa fade mémoire, et le souvenir de ces après-midi résonne encore dans son esprit, avec la fébrilité d'un animal qui renaît.

Il y a déjà des années qu'il n'a plus utilisé les fruits de l'arbre sur son nez, qu'il n'a plus parcouru les chemins tracés par les pierres, parce qu'ils ne font plus que la largeur de ses deux pieds…

Il est jeune, pourtant. Il fait un nouveau signe de la main, les poumons gonflés de bonheur.

Et l'autre garçon qui s'éloigne de plus en plus sur le trottoir, se retourne avant de disparaître dans la venelle. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme l'ombre du jardin, son sourire est un éclat qui vous traverse le cœur. Il était lui aussi près du portail tout à l'heure. Ses yeux gris brillent – ils sont si beaux qu'ils sont tristes ; il dit au-revoir avec une grimace de joie.

Mais Remus préfère rester encore un peu auprès du portail, sous les feuilles rouges, jusqu'à ce que tombe la nuit, et il reviendra encore.

Car celui qu'il aime vient de l'embrasser et lui prendre les mains pour la première fois.

 

 


End file.
